Teach Me How to Love
by taebaeby
Summary: Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki urusan dengan salah satu muridnya Jeon Jungkook. [BTS KookV MinYoon and others] Chap 4 is upppzz.
1. Chapter 1

Teach Me How To Love

Siang itu bukan siang yang bersahabat. _Oh,_ jangan lupakan bulan ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Panas dan teriknya matahari terasa membakar kulit. Seakan tinggi dan tebalnya tembok beton di ruangan itu tidak dapat menghalagi pancaran cahaya dari benda langit bernama matahari itu yang seakan membunuh satu-satunya alat pendingin ruangan yang disimpan di pojok ruangan bernama kelas itu.

" _bro,_ kapan _sih_ ini berakhir? Sialan, aku ingin sekali menghajar mulut yang tidak berhenti bicara itu. Tidak tau apa kalau aku sudah kepanasan!"

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata setajam kucing itu sepertinya sudah mendidih. Dia sibuk mengipas ngipas wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat dengan buku tipis satu-satunya yang selalu ia bawa.

"bolos, _yuk?"_

Ajak lelaki itu lagi setelah ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari teman disebelahnya.

" _jungkookie,_ kau lupa apa kalau kemarin kita sudah diberi ultimatum oleh si pak tua itu untuk tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah lagi?"

 _Jimin,_ tanpa mau repot-repot menatap pemuda disampingnya itu berbicara dengan tangan dan mata yang fokus kedepan. Menyalin catatan yang diberikan guru tersayang mereka.

"wah sejak kapan _uri Jiminie_ menjadi seseorang yang taat peraturan"

"sejak _Taehyung ssaem_ memergoki kita bolos dan merokok di gedung bekas ruang kesenian! Dia benar-benar melaporkan kita ke kepala sekolah. Ibuku memarahiku habis-habisan!"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia berpikir. Memang sih ia sempat kesal dengan kejadian itu. Namun itu sudah satu bulan yang lalu. Gara-gara itu juga _Yoongi hyung-_ nya mogok bicara dengan Jungkook selama satu minggu penuh. Jungkook harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari bangun pagi, membuat sarapan, dan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah. Jungkook mengerti mungkin kakaknya itu malu dan kecewa dengan kelakuan diluar batas adiknya. Apalagi Yoongi sudah kelas 3. Sebentar lagi ia lulus dan akan kuliah diluar negeri. Yang mana ia akan meninggalkan adik satu-satunya itu.

"yasudah, aku mau ketoilet saja"

Ucap Jungkook dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk meminta izin dan segera keluar kelas. Jimin hanya mengedikan bahu tanda ia tidak peduli.

Di tengah perjalanan kembali menuju kelasnya, Jungkook melihat gurunya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone. Dia terlihat panik. Jungkook mendekatkan telinganya di tembok yang memisahkan mereka. Namun ia tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang gurunya bicarakan. Ia terlihat kalut dan ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia berkata " _aku mohon"_ atau " _tolong aku"._ Menyerah dengan segala rasa penasaran. Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung dan kembali keruang kelas.

Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan memangku wajahnya menghadap Jimin.

"Jim, aku tadi melihat _Taehyung ssaem."_ Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tentu aja dia kan guru disini. Kita pasti akan selalu melihat dia di lingkungan sekolah.

"bukan, bukan itu." Jungkook mengibas tangannya heboh. "dia terlihat panik, sepertinya dia dalam masalah. Dia menelpon seseorang!" Jelas Jungkook. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok guru manis yang mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah itu. Jujur Jungkook sempat _naksir_ guru muda itu. Dia manis dan sangat Jungkook _type._ Namun setelah kejadian sebulan lalu. Ia jadi sebal dan tidak ingin _mengejar_ gurunya itu.

"itu bukan urusan kita, _kookie"_

Jungkook meniup poninya sebal. Jiminnya sekarang sudan berubah ternyata.

Jungkook tengah bersantai diruang TV dengan semangkuk keripik kentang dipangkuannya. Dia sedang menonton acara musik dengan volume besar-besar. Sekali-kali ia ikut bernyanyi dan bergoyang heboh. Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. Sepertinya dia mau kencan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook sambil meneliti penampilan kakaknya. _Oh,_ rasanya Jungkook mau muntah mencium parfume Yoongi. _This is too much!_ Yoongi duduk disamping adiknya dan mencuri keripik kentang milik adiknya. Oh jangan lupa kalau ia yang membeli itu. Jadi itu miliknya juga.

"Aku mau bertemu Jimin!" jawab Yoongi kelewat ceria. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai Jungkook takut kalau mulut kakaknya itu akan robek.

"hanya bertemu dengan si keparat Jimin dan kau menghabiskan satu botol parfum. Kau akan membunuhnya dengan aroma tubuhmu"

Yoongi mendelik _tak_ suka. "jaga bicaramu! Jiminnie bilang dia suka wangi ini. Jadi aku pakai banyak parfume!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan fokusnya kembali pada TV. "terserah!"

Malam itu sepertinya Jungkook tidak bisa tidur. Yoongi juga sepertinya tidak akan pulang malam ini. Kadang dia ingin cepat-cepat punya pacar kalau begini caranya. Jungkook meraih Handphone di nakas sebelahnya. Iya membuka sosial media dan melihat satu post temannya _Hoseok._ Dia teman kecilnya dulu, karena keluarganya ada pekerjaan diluar negeri, ia jadi ikut dan bersekolah disana. Namun sepertinya ia sudah pulang ke Seoul.Dia mengupload fotonya dengan teman-temannya di sebuah club malam. _Uh,_ dari namanya sama membuat Jungkook meringis. Ia belum pernah datang ketempat seperti itu. Yoongi yang melarangnya.

"aku harus menghubungi Hoseok!" gumam Jungkook dan iya pun mengirim pesan pada teman lamanya itu.

One messages sent!

From : Jungkook at 10:13 PM

 _Oy,_ Jung Hoseok! Kau brengsek sudah lupa padaku? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang ke Seoul.

One messages received

From : Hoseok at 10:15 PM

Wah, Jungkook! _Sorry sorry_ aku tidak ingat. Banyak hal yang harus aku urus saat kembali ke Seoul. Aku minta maaf oke? Lebih baik kau kesini sekarang. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai pesta kedatanganku.

One message sent.

From : Jungkook at 10:20

Baiklah. Kirim _location_ kamu sekarang.

One message received.

From : Hoseok at 10:22

At Cheongdam-Dong 125-65

Jungkook tersenyum miring dan segera mengambil jacket dan kunci mobilnya menuju tempat Hoseok.

Jungkook sepertinya akan migran bila lama-lama berada ditempat minim cahaya dan berisik seperti ini. Setelah ia dapat masuk dengan bantuan Hoseok. Disini ia sekarang. Terduduk di sebuah sofa merah dengan dengan tangan memegang alkohol. Jangan pikir Jungkook belum pernah meminumnya. Ia dan Jimin pernah diam diam minum alkohol sampe mabuk di apartement Jimin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi tentunya.

Saat matanya meneliti keadaan sekitar. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok kurus yang sangat iya kenal tengah berdiri canggung depan meja bar. Dia terlihat menemani seorang laki-laki dewasa. Uh itu Taehyung. Dia tidak salah. Saat cahaya putih mengenai wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat jelas wajah manis milik gurunya itu.

"Hoseok, kau kenal lelaki itu?" Jungkook menyenggol hoseok disebelahnya. Ia yang sedang sibuk membuat jokes dan membuat teman-temannya terpingkal dengan kelakukan Jung Hoseok yang satu ini.

"yang mana?" Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"itu yang pakai kaus putih! Yang rambutnya coklat dan duduk dengan bapak tua!" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung yang kini dirangkul dan dia mengernyit saat lelaki itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung.

"dia bisa di _sewa_ kok. Tapi sekarang dia lagi _dipakai_ sama orang lain. Kau harus tunggu giliran bung!"

Jungkook melotot di hadapan Hoseok. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dia tidak bodoh untuk memahami arti _sewa_ dan _pakai_ di lingkungan night club seperti ini.

Jadi dia itu seorang….

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue.


	2. Chapter 2

Teach Me How to Love 2nd Chapter

 **K** ook **V / J** ungkook x **T** aehyung / Alternative Universe / Boys Love

 _Enjoy!_

Pertama kali Taehyung menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Menjadi guru merupakan cita-cita terbesar ibunya. Ibunya ingin sekali Taehyung menjadi guru karena ia pikir hanya gurulah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang cocok untuk anaknya. Guru itu pekerjaan mulia. Itu kata-kata yang sering ibunya ucapkan. Akhirnya Taehyung bisa lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan mengikuti beberapa _test_ untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah. Dan disinilah ia. Diterima menjadi guru sejarah disekolah menengah bernama _Han Young High School._

Pertama kali memasuki kelas dan berhadapan dengan para siswa di sekolah itu membuat ia gugup setengah mati. Ya Taehyung memang _agak_ sedikit pemalu. Dia berdiri depan kelas dengan seorang guru wanita yang mendampinginya. Mrs Hyun pun mengenalkan Taehyung sebagai guru baru disini. Taehyung memberikan salam dan senyum paling manis sebagai tanda perkenalan. Dan murid-murid memekik heboh melihat senyum guru baru mereka yang kelewat manis. Tak terkecuali seorang Jeon Jungkook yang diam-diam membalas senyuman Taehyung.

Jungkook menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat di hadapannya. "kau tidak bercanda kan, Hoseok?" Jungkook _lost._ Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kim Taehyung, guru di sekolahnya malah berada di _night club._ Terlebih dia salah satu pekerja disini. Jungkook buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphone putih dari saku jaketnya dan memencet tombol _camera._ Ya, Jungkook memotret Taehyung yang saat ini sedang larut dalam pelukan si pak tua! _Oh My Godness._

"Apa kau segitu terobsesinya dengan dia? Hey, aku bilang kau bisa menyewanya nanti. Kenapa harus memotret dari jauh?" Hoseok mendengus meliat kelakuan Jungkook yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar dia!" sahut Jungkook sambil melambai pada Hoseok tanda ia pamit pulang dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jungkook berdiam dibelakang kemudi mobilnya yang diam dan sedang mengotak atik smartphonenya. Foto Taehyung terlihat sangat jelas. Meskipun cahaya ditempat itu tidak terlalu terang. Namun smartphone Jungkook dapat dengan mudah mencapture moment itu dengan jelas. Bibir Jungkook tertarik miring. Ia menyeringai. "hancur kau Kim Taehyung" ia pun menyimpan smartphonenya dan melajukan mobilnya kencang.

Jungkook tiba di apartementnya tepat pukul satu lewat tengah malam. Jungkook mendesah kasar. Benar kan Yoongi tidak pulang. Lain kali ia harus memukul Jimin dan memberitahu agar dia tidak terus terusan menculik Hyungnya itu.

Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap dan menyalakan saklar lampu hingga ruangan itu menjadi terang menderang. Jungkook melepas jaket serta jeans yang ia kenakan dan segera melesat menuju meja komputer di sudut ruangan. Ia menyalakan laptop itu dan mengetik sesuatu. Lalu terbukalah sebuah situs resmi. Itu website sekolah _Han Young._ Ia tidak perlu susah susah untuk masuk menjadi admin karena ia sudah hapal passwordnya. Yoongi itu pimpinan siswa di sekolah jika kalian belum tahu.

Hari senin merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Jungkook. Tadi pagi ia hampir terlambat karena Yoongi Hyungnya belum pulang. Ia berangkat bersama Jimin. Jungkook lupa untuk men- _set_ alarmnya. Jadinya ia telat bangun. Iya tidak sempat sarapan dan sekarang perutnya melilit. Cacing cacing diperut Jungkook mengamuk menyebabkan suara yang lumayan kencang.

" _ew, you gross!"_ Jimin yang duduk disebelah Jungkook itu mengerutkan dahi karena merasa terganggu dengan suara perut Jungkook.

"aku belum sarapan bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau Jimin keparat! Yoongi hyung tidak pulang dan aku tidak sempat buat sarapan!" Jungkook mendengus tidak suka pada Jimin.

"oke oke aku minta maaf. Lagian kemarin itu sudah larut malam jadi aku meminta Yoongi Hyung untuk tinggal"

Jungkook membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan menuju meja diujung kantin dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan. Cepat-cepat ia memasukan makan siangnya ke dalam mulutnya dengan suapan yang besar.

"Jungkookieeee"

 _Oh My._ Jungkook hampir tesedak ketika melihat kakaknya menghampiri dengan membuka tangan lebar-lebar. Jungkook memutar mata malas.

"Ya ampun, Jungkook aku minta maaf tidak pulang kemarin. Aku ya.. kamu tau lah Jimin mana mungkin membiarkan aku pulang" Yoongi duduk disebelah Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh adiknya. Sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan Jungkook. Ia juga mengecupi pipi Jungkook yang membuat lelaki dipelukannya menjerit marah sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. _Oh poor Jungkook._

Siang itu kelas Jungkook kosong. Mr Wu tidak dapat hadir untuk mengajar mata pelajaran Mandarin seperti biasanya. Sakit katanya. Jungkook tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa _snacks_ yang selalu ia simpan. Setelah ia sampai di depan lokernya. Ia tertegun sesaat melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Kim Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti. Dia pun menutup pintu lokernya dan berjalan menghampiri gurunya.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook melambai pada gurunya itu dengan senyum lebar yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung tertegun sesaat. Cara Jungkook memanggilnya sangat tidak sopan. Taehyung tersulut emosi karena ia pikir Jungkook tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang guru disini. Taehyung mengetatkan bibirnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Jeon Jungkook. Panggil aku dengan benar. Aku gurumu. Aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi sopanlah sedikit!" Taehyung mencoba untuk sabar karena ia tahu Jungkook memang sedikit nakal. Dan ia tidak ingin tersulut emosi dan berakhir menampar mulut tidak sopan muridnya.

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Taehyungie? _Babe? Honey?_ Sayang?" Jungkook tersenyum menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung.

"jangan main-main Jungkook. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah dan dewan kesiswaan!" ancam Taehyung. "dan biarkan aku pergi. Aku ada kelas" Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook agar ia segera bebas dan pergi menjauh. Kemanapun asal jangan berhadapan dengan muridnya ini. Sebenarnya Taehyung bohong. Kelas dia sudah habis satu jam lalu.

"oh si manis tukang ngadu. Apa hanya itu yg bisa kau lakukan? Mengadu mengadu dan mengadu? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat tubuh mereka semakin bersentuhan.

"brengsek! Lepaskan aku" Taehyung mendesis dan ia berontak berharap Jungkook akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"oh, jadi seperti itu caramu berbahasa _ssaem?"_ Jungkook gemas setengah mati. Melihat wajah taehyung yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi dihadapanya. Matanya yang menyiratkan amarah. Bibirnya yang mencebik lucu dan baru saja mengeluarkan bahasa kasar. Serta badannya yang berontak membuat tubuh mereka bergesekan. Demi Tuhan. Jungkook bisa gila. Dia tidak tahu darimana ia bisa mendapat keberanian sebesar ini untuk berbuat kurang ajar pada gurunya sendiri.

"lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak!" oh Taehyung benci terlihat lemah disini. Tenaga Jungkook jauh diatas dia. Dia hanya bisa mengancam Jungkook apabila ia tidak melepaskannya. "kau kurang ajar! Aku gurumu dimana rasa hormatmu?" Taehyung tetap memaksa Jungkook.

"kau ini banyak bicara. Telingaku sakit!" detik itu Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir dingin Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget. Iya mendorong bahu Jungkook keras dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jungkook mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung hingga menabrak loker dibelakangnya dan terdengar bunyi 'brak' yang cukup keras. Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung brutal. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung bergantian. Jungkook berdoa dalam hati agar Yoongi Hyung tidak memergokinya atau dia akan memenggal kepala Jungkook dan memajangnya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jeon.

2 menit lamanya Jungkook mencium Taehyung. Melumat, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit bibir Taehyung. Ia melepaskan panggutannya dan menatap Taehyung. Taehyung terengah engah. Jungkook mengusap bekas saliva dipinggir bibir Taehyung. Jungkook mencengkram rahang kurus Taehyung dan mendorongnya keatas membuat Taehyung mendongak. Melihat leher putih Taehyung membuat gairah Jungkook menggebu. Ia mengecup lama leher indah itu dan menggitnya gemas. Taehyung melengguh lemah. Ia sudah pasrah. Ia sadar ia tak mungkin bisa melawan lagi. Jungkook terlalu kuat.

Jungkook melepaskan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung dan menghentikan ciumannya. Jungkook melihat kilatan amarah dimata Taehyung. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Kita belum selesai Kim Taehyung." Jungkook pergi melenggang meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam. Taehyung ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merasa dilecehkan oleh Jungkook. Taehyung tidak mungkin melaporkan Jungkook. Apa kata Kepala Sekolah nanti kalau ia baru saja dilecehkan oleh salah satu muridnya. Taehyung menghapus kasar bibirnya. Ia terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

 **T** o **b** e **c** ontinue..

Aku baru sadar kalau di chapter satu i did typo quite a lot. Aku minta maaf banget karena lupa edit. Untuk chapter ini semoga gak banyak typo ya. Terimakasih udah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca cerita ini. :))))


	3. Chapter 3

Teach Me How to Love

•

•

Chapter 3 / KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / AU / Boys Love.

•

Hope you guys enjoy it!

•

•

Pertama kali Jungkook melihat Taehyung adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Saat Taehyung mengenalkan dirinya sebagai guru sejarah baru di sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Jungkook tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya sedikitpun dari makhluk manis di depan nya saat ini. Dia memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat para gadis memekik gemas. Jungkook perlahan menarik bibirnya dan membalas senyum Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak hanya berdiam. Dia melakukan banyak jurus _pdkt_ pada Taehyung. Mulai dari membelikan Taehyung kopi kemasan. _Modus_ untuk bertanya tugas dan materi pelajaran sampai minta _private_. Menunggu Taehyung selesai mengajar di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk mengucapkan ' _sampai besok ssaem!'_ ' _hati hati di jalan!' d_ an banyak lagi. Namun Taehyung hanya menanggapi semua perlakuan Jungkook sangat biasa. Jungkook sampai dibuat bingung. Jungkook sudah sangat _obvious_ kalau dia menyukai Taehyung. Tapi entahlah. Mungkin Taehyung sudah punya kekasih?

•

•

Taehyung pulang kerumah dengan keadaan lesu. Dia benar-benar sial hari ini. Mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi bersama Jungkook di lorong sekolah. Taehyung tidak buta melihat semua _afeksi_ yang Jungkook berikan padanya. Ia hanya mengira kalau itu hanya _crush_ sesaat diantara guru dan murid. Terbukti saat ia memergoki Jungkook dan Jimin di ruang kesenian dan melaporkan pada Kepala Sekolah, Jungkook mulai menjauhinya. Entahlah mungkin dia marah.

Taehyung menatap bayangan dirinya depan cermin besar di kamar mandi rumahnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan segera melesat pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Taehyung harus bekerja malam ini.

•

Jungkook memutar mutar smartphone di tanganya. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah. Ia terlihat seperti seorang _jerk_. Entahlah. Jungkook tidak sadar melakukan itu semua. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan bibir tipis milik gurunya itu. Jungkook men- _swipe_ layar smartphonenya dan membuka sebuah foto. Foto Taehyung di _night club_ minggu lalu. Jungkook melihat jam di nakas. Pukul 8 malam. Apa ia harus kembali ke sana dan memastikan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar bekerja di sana atau tidak. Jungkook men- _dial_ nomor Hoseok dan meminta bantuan agar dia bisa masuk ke _Night club_ itu. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa Hoseok dapat dengan mudah keluar masuk _Night Club_ mungkin _insider?_

•

Taehyung tiba di _night_ _club_ tempat ia bekerja. Pagi hingga sore hari Taehyung bekerja menjadi seorang guru sedangkan malam hari ia bekerja di _night club_. Alasan ia mengambil pekerjaan ini adalah untuk menambah penghasil Taehyung. Gaji menjadi guru hanya cukup untuk membayar apartemen dan makan sehari-hari. Belum ia harus mengirim uang untuk ibu dan adik-adiknya di Daegu.

Taehyung sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan khusus. Ia dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu kalau kalau ada orang yang ingin mereka temani. Seorang pria tinggi menghampiri dia. Itu Kim Namjoon. Bisa dibilang atasan Taehyung disini. Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah card. Disitu tertulis nama Jung Hoseok. Taehyung mengangguk paham, segera bangkit dan pamit untuk menemani _client_ nya malam ini. Taehyung melihat disana terlulis sebuah nomor kamar. Oh, jangan lagi. Sebenarnya Taehyung lebih nyaman untuk menemani _client-_ nya di luar ruangan. Ia _agak_ parno kalau harus berduaan di ruang tertutup. Taehyung bisa saja tidur dengan siapapun. Itu memang sudah menjadi konsekuensinya saat menerima pekerjaan ini. Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju pintu di sudut ruangan. Tempat ini sepi. Jarang ada yang pakai. Taehyung jadi merinding. Setelah sampai di depan pintu. Ia segera membuka pintu setelah memasukkan password yang tertera di kartu yang ia pegang. Taehyung segera masuk dan seorang pemuda menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

•

Jungkook menggoyangkan kakinya bosan. Oh ayolah sudah 45 menit Jungkook menunggu di kamar ini. Ini terlalu lama, berulang kali pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu berdiri, berjalan jalan, kembali duduk, dan hal lainnya namun itu tidak cukup untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan celana jeans _belel_ yang dipakainya. Jungkook menghampiri orang tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Hi Taehyungie!"

Taehyung melotot kaget. Ia mematung dan kakinya tiba tiba kram. Oh Jeon Jungkook muridnya berada disini. Di hadapannya. Apa ia salah kamar? Tunggu. Taehyung mengecek ulang kartu yang ada di tanganya. Disana tertera nama Jung Hoseok kan. Mengapa jadi Jungkook di sisni? Nomor kamarnya juga tepat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" Taehyung mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bicara. Dia mulai ketakutan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kalau ia bekerja disini setiap malam.

"aku tidak menyangka. Seseorang yang sangat dihormati di sekolah. Seseorang yang mengemban tugas mulia dan seseorang yang selalu memberikan kita contoh baik ternyata seorang _pelacur"_ Jungkook menyeringai dan melihat wajah Taehyung pucat pasi. Jungkook tersenyum menang. Taehyung menampar pipi Jungkook keras hingga menimbulkan suara _plak_ yang cukup kencang. Pipi Jungkook berubah merah sekarang.

"aku bukan _pelacur._ Dan itu bukan urusanmu. Aku gurumu di sekolah. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu di luar itu" Taehyung mendesis marah. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Jungkook sengaja memakai identitas orang untuk bertemu dengannya. Jungkook benar-benar licik.

"Oke bukan pelacur tapi kau senang di cium pak tua setelah itu kau dapat uang. Itu apa namanya? Pemain sirkus?"

"bajingan!"

Taehyung berbalik dan ia segera membuka pintu. Namun Jungkook dengan sigap menarik tangan Taehyung dan mendorong Taehyung hingga ia terlentang di ranjang. Jungkook segera menindih Taehyung dan mengunci pergelangan Taehyung di atas kepalanya.

"brengsek kau Jeon Jungkook lepaskan aku!"

Kedua kalinya. Taehyung berada di posisi seperti ini dengan Jungkook. Ia menangis dalam diam. Meratapi nasibnya yang akan semakin buruk bila ia terus-terusan berada dekat Jungkook.

Jungkook mencium kasar bibir Taehyung. Menggit bibir bawanya agar terbuka lebar. Jungkook perlu tenaga ekstra karena Taehyung terus berontak di bawahnya. Jungkook meremas keras pinggang ramping Taehyung. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kemeja Taehyung dan mengelus perut ratanya. Taehyung menggerak gerakan kakinya dan mulai menendangi Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit kewalahan dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

"oke aku akan berhenti"

Jungkook bangkit dari tubuh Taehyung dan membiarkan Taehyung bangun. Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Dan kakinya bergetar. Matanya merah menahan tangis.

"kau keterlaluan Jungkook" Taehyung berucap rilih. Ia merasa sangat sangat terhina kali ini.

"aku sama seperti si pak tua itu kok! Aku membayarmu. Kau itu sangat mahal. Dan servicemu buruk!"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan emosi.

"biarkan aku pergi" apa Taehyung baru saja memohon?

"aku akan melepasmu tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa?"

"kita harus melanjutkan yang tadi"

"aku tidak sudi"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Taehyung menolaknya? Oh penolakan tidak ada dalam kamus Jungkook.

"baiklah. Lihat baik-baik" Jungkook mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jeansnya dan menunjukan foto Taehyung yang ia ambil minggu lalu. Taehyung membola. Itu fotonya dengan _client_ nya. Oh tidak. Ia dalam bahaya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan bajingan licik" Taehyung menggeram marah. Ia sangat ingin membunuh lelaki di hadapannya saat ini.

"simple. Tidur denganku dan foto ini aman. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengupload foto ini di _website_ sekolah. Kau tau apa artinya? Foto dirimu akan terpajang di seluruh layar monitor sekolah. Aku juga mengambil _profile_ kau sebagai pekerja di sini. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengelak"

Taehyung menggertakan giginya. Emosinya sudah naik. Jungkook mengancamnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

•

•

To be continue..

•

•

Hi aku bawa chapter ke-3nya. Aku belum bisa nulis panjang2 tp aku bakal berusaha untuk cepat update. Oh ya aku tuh bingung mau sebut Taehyung yang kerja di club apa. Ada yang bisa kasih saran? Aku gatega kalau sebut dia yg kotor. Kalau lelaki penghibur gimana? Hahaha. Oh ya aku ngarang banget sih sistem nunggu sama kartu itu. Aku gak ngerti dunia malam hahahaha. Okedeh, makasih banget yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca dan review. Thank you so much! Maafin kalau typo ya hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teach Me How to Love**

•

•

* * *

 **Chapter 4 / KookV Fanfiction / Jeon J** **u** **ngkook x Kim Taehyung / AU / Boys Love.**

* * *

•

•

Taehyung hari ini meminta izin untuk tidak mengajar kepada guru piket karena ia merasa kurang enak badan. Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutup kedua matanya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat masalah yang kini menimpanya. Ibunya sedang menjalani pengobatan di Daegu sana. Belum lagi soal Jungkook yang mengancam akan menyebar foto dirinya di _night club_ kalau ia tidak mau tidur dengan Jungkook.

•

Jungkook bergerak resah di kursinya. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke luar jendela dan berganti ke handphone miliknya. Jimin di sebelahnya pun menatapnya bingung.

"kau kenapa sih?" Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook dan sedikit menekannya agar Jungkook diam. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kau menunggu seseorang kan?" Jimin bertanya lagi karena Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jim, ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran sejarah kan? Mengapa Taehyung-ssaem belum datang juga?" akhirnya Jungkook mengungkapkan keresahannya.

"Ya ampun jadi kau menunggu dia?" Jimin malah terkikik geli. Jungkook mendecak sebal dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri sehun si ketua kelas.

"hei, Sehun kau tahu kemana Taehyung-ssaem?" Sehun yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya pun sontak berhenti. Ia mencek handphone miliknya dan ada satu email baru. Dari Taehyung-ssaem.

"dia mengirimiku email. Aku akan umumkan di depan kelas." Sehun segera berdiri dan menuju depan kelas dan Jungkook kembali duduk di kursinya.

"teman- teman mohon perhatian. Hari ini Taehyung-ssaem tidak dapat mengajar jadi ia mengirimiku email. Ia meminta kita mengerjakan tugas untuk membuat _summary_ dari bahasan minggu lalu. Ia meminta agar kita mengirim tugasnya via email paling lambat sore nanti pukul 5. Terima kasih" setelah selesai dengan pengumumannya Sehun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jungkook segera membuka laptop miliknya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"sial, kau menghindariku Taehyung?" Jungkook bergumam sangat pelan takut-takut Jimin dapat mendengarnya di sebelah.

•

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih _fresh_ sekarang. Ia mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia menghidupkan laptopnya dan membuka email miliknya. Ada banyak _inbox_ baru yang ia yakini berasal dari muridnya karena ia tadi memberikan tugas untuk membuat _summary_. Taehyung dengan teliti memeriksa satu-satu tugas milik muridnya dan memberikan nilai. Jantung Taehyung tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat nama Jeon Jungkook di layar laptop miliknya. Sial. Taehyung segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatur napas. Setelah di rasa cukup tenang ia melanjutkan memeriksa tugas milik Jungkook. Taehyung harus profesional dan mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung membaca dengan teliti tugas milik Jungkook dan memberi nilai dengan sangat _fair._ Taehyung menuliskan nilai Jungkook di daftar nilai. Saat akan menclose tugas Jungkook tiba-tiba Taehyung melihat sebuah tulisan. Taehyung menscroll kursor laptopnya hingga halaman paling bawah. Di sana tertulis

 _Notes : Aku tahu kau membaca ini. Jangan menghindariku Kim Taehyung. Temui aku di cafe sebelah sekolah pukul 8 malam. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi atau aku sebar fotomu besok pagi. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku._

Taehyung menghela napas kasar dan menutup laptopnya keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi ' _bruk'._ Taehyung menatap jam di dinding dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Taehyung masih punya kurang lebih 1 jam untuk berpikir.

•

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan celana jeans yang berwarna senada. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh hingga menutupi kening miliknya. Ia menarik sebuah kemeja _pattern_ dan memakainya. Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Yoongi sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Alasan apa ya yang akan ia pakai agar Yoongi memberinya izin untuk keluar malam ini.

"Hyung" Jungkook menghampiri kakaknya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari potongan sayuran dan menatap Jungkook.

"kau mau kemana?" Yoongi menelisik pakaian adiknya yang sudah rapi. Ia pasti akan pergi, pikir Yoongi.

"aku mau pergi keluar" jawab Jungkook pelan. Takut kakaknya memberikan respon tidak baik atau malah melarangnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Aku memasak malam ini dan kau malah pergi" Yoongi menegerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kakaknya ini kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja. Yoongi memang jarang memasak. Alasannya malas tentu saja. Mereka lebih sering memesan makanan di restoran langganan mereka. Namun malam ini Yoongi sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk memasak.

"um, aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku bisa memanggil Jimin kemari? Kalian bisa makan malam berdua kan?" Jungkook tersenyum senang merasa itu ide yang bagus dan Yoongi tidak akan menolaknya.

"kau tidak pergi bersama Jimin? Lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Bagaimana ini?

"tidak. Aku bersama teman yang lain" jawab Jungkook. Yoongi berpikir sesaat. Makan malam dengan kekasihnya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Yoongi mengangguk pertanda ia memberikan izin untuk Jungkook.

"kalau begitu hati-hati. Jangan ngebut saat menyetir oke? Jangan lupa hubungi Jimin juga" Jungkook segera tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakaknya.

"oke. Jimin datang 15 menit lagi. _Have fun!"_ Jungkook melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari menuju pintu apartement dan meninggalkan Yoongi.

•

Taehyung berjalan menuju cafe yang Jungkook maksud. Tekad miliknya sudah bulat. Ia menyetujui ajakan Jungkook. Taehyung masih sayang pekerjaanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih kalau tahu ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Apalagi kalau ibunya tahu Taehyung kerja sambilan di _night club._ Bisa-bisa jantungnya kumat.

Taehyung sampai di depan cafe. Ia merapatkan jaketnya dan mengela napas pelan. Taehyung sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Ya ia sangat yakin. Taehyung berjalan kedalam cafe dan mencari sosok lelaki yang membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini. Jeon Jungkook.

•

Jungkook memasuki mobilnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang kemudi. Ia memegang handphone miliknya dan membuka emailnya. Tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung. Apa Taehyung menolak Jungkook? Apa sekarang ia harus ke cafe? Bagaimana mana kalau Taehyung tidak datang? Jungkook benar-benar bingung sekarang. Akhirnya Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah 20 menit mengendarai mobilnya Jungkook akhirnya tiba. Jungkook segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan ke dalam cafe. Jungkook melihat seorang pria memakai jacket berwarna coklat. Meskipun dari belakang, Jungkook sangat mengenali pria tersebut, dari postur tubuh dan model rambutnya sudah pasti itu Taehyung. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat kebingungan, sepertinya sedang mencari Jungkook. Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung dan segera menyeretnya keluar cafe. Sampai di luar, Taehyung segera menepis cengkraman Jungkook.

"apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih halus?" Taehyung mengusap lengannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi warna merah karena cengkraman Jungkook.

"kau ini lelaki tapi manja sekali" Jungkook mendengus sebal. Taehyung hanya diam dan merapatkan bibirnya.

"kau membaca pesanku dan datang ke cafe ini, kau sudah menyetujui kesepakatan kita bukan?" Jungkook tersenyum menang. Ia menatap Taehyung yang menunduk dihadapannya.

"ini lebih kepada pemaksaan daripada kesepakatan. Karena aku masih sayang pekerjaanku so yeah.." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Malas juga berurusan dengan Jungkook lama-lama.

"itu pilihan yang sangat tepat, Taehyung-ssaem"

•

Jimin memasuki apartement kediaman Jungkook dan Yoongi dengan cara mengendap. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasih mungilnya itu. Setelah menyimpan sepatu miliknya dan mengganti dengan slipper, Jimin segera melesat menuju dapur karena melihat ruang TV yang kosong dan mendengar suara penggorengan yang berasa dari dapur. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sedang fokus dengan masakannya. Jimin segera mendekati Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"what the fuck!" Yoongi mengumpat kasar karena pelukan tiba-tiba Jimin.

"eyy kekasiku tidak boleh mengumpat" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"kau mengagetkanku Park Jimin, sialan!" Yoongi mendengus sebal dan melepaskan pelukan Jimin di pinggangnya. Ia berlalu menuju meja makan dan menata masakannya di sana.

"Hyung jangan marah, maafkan aku ya?" Jimin menarik-narik kaus yang di pakai Yoongi dengan gaya kekanakan. Yoongi diam-diam mengulas senyum karena merasa gemas. Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan mengecup cepat bibir Jimin.

"aku tidak marah, cepat duduk dan kita makan oke?" Yoongi mengelus rambut hitam Jimin sayang. Jimin mengangguk antusias dan segera duduk untuk menikmati makan malam yang terasa special karena hanya berdua bersama kekasihnya, Yoongi.

•

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sedang berada di lift sebuah apartement. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Jungkook yang biasanya lebih banyak bicara, sekedar sindiran atau apapun kini hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup setengah mati. Jujur ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit berdosa. Tidak lupa ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan dan meminta maaf pada kedua orang tua dan kakaknya Yoongi. Lift terbuka dan Jungkook segera berjalan keluar di ikuti oleh Taehyung. Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartement dan Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook yang akan membuka pintu tersebut.

"tunggu, ini apartement siapa? Kau tidak membawaku ke apartement milikmu kan? Bukannya kau adik Min Yoongi? Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?" Taehyung menyerbu Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Jungkook berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Taehyung.

"dengar, ini memang apartement milikku. Dulu ayah membelikan kami apartement yang berbeda. Namun ia pikir aku akan lebih aman kalau Yoongi hyung tinggal denganku. Jadi apartement ini kosong oke?" Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya. Taeyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia paham. Jungkook membuka kunci pintu apartement dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mendorong Taehyung untuk masuk.

•

"aku ingin kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menyebar fotoku" Taehyung kini tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang dan Jungkook sedang membuka jacketnya lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"kita sudah membahas tentang ini dan aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas" Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi badan Taehyung dan badan Jungkook membungkuk. Seperti mengukung Taehyung. Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa sekarang saatnya? Ia dan Jungkook melakukan seks? Ya Tuhan Jungkook bahkan masih di bawah umur.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi wajah Taehyung dan mengecup pelipis Taehyung. Taehyung menahan napas gugup. Ia menahan Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya namun berakhir dengan Taehyung memegang dada Jungkook dan malah membuat Taehyung semakin _uh_ panas? Jungkook mendorong Taehyung hingga Taehyung berbaring dan Jungkook segera merangkak untuk menindih Taehyung. Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Taehyung.

"kau sangat tidak _relax"_ Jungkook berbisik. Tangan kirinya kini berpindah masuk kedalam kemeja milik Taehyung dan mengelus perut telanjang Taehyung.

"aku hanya sedikit uhh gugup" Taehyung bernapas dengan cepat saat merasakan telapak tangan Jungkook bersentuhan dengan kulit telanjangnya.

"jangan gugup, relax lah anggap aku kekasihmu mungkin?" Jungkook menenangkan Taehyung. Jungkook menurunkan sentuhannya dan berakhir di pinggang Taehyung.

"aku suka menyentumu, kulitmu halus" Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua ibu jarinya menekan dan bergerak melingkar di atas kulit pinggang Taehyung.

"aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini" Jungkook mencium rahang Taehyung dan menurunkan ciumannya ke tulang selangka Taehyung dan memberi gigitan pelang. Taehyung melengguh pelan, kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan Jungkook di pinggangnya.

"aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Taehyung berucap lirih ia tidak tahan menahan semua hasrat dan godaan yang diberikan Jungkook.

"aku hanya berusaha untuk bersikap selembut mungkin" Jungkook melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja milik Taehyung. Dan mencium bagian dada Taehyung yang ter ekspos disana.

"tapi ini terlalu lambat demi Tuhan!" Taehyung mengerang kesal dan segera membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Taehyung yang berada di atas Jungkook. Taehyung membuka zipper celana jeans yang dipakai Jungkook dan menurunkan celana juga underwear Jungkook sampai lutut. Taehyung menggenggam milik Jungkook dan mengurutnya pelan. Jungkook mengerang pelan dan segera menarik leher Taehyung lalu mencium kasar bibir Taehyung. Jungkook menggigit keras bibir Taehyung hingga Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Jungkook untuk bertemu dengan miliknya. Jungkook menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dan membalikan posisi seperti semula, namun kini tubuh Taehyung menghadap ke ranjang dan membelakangi Jungkook. Jungkook berdiri dengan kedua lutut yang menyangga tubuhnya dan melepas kaus hitamnya hingga kini ia telanjang bulat. Jungkook melepas celana Taehyung dan menyatukan miliknya pada tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook mendesah puas saat dirinya dapat memasuki Taehyung.

"peringatkan aku bila aku terlalu kasar atau menyakitimu oke?" Jungkook berbicara di telinga Taehyung dan melumatnya sebentar sebelum dirinya bergerak di atas Taehyung. Taehyung menggigit sprai di bawahnya untuk meredam suara desahannya karena ia tidak ingin terlihat menikmati semuanya. Diam-diam Taehyung mengeluarkan air matanya, entah mengapa ia merasa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

•

Jimin dan Yoongi kini sedang berbaring di sofa ruang TV. Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin, kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Jimin erat dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Yoongi sudah tertidur ternyata. Jimin mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya dan sesekali mencium dan menghirupnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"kemana perginya si keparat Jungkook" Jimin berucap pelan. Sepertinya temannya itu tidak akan pulang malam ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan itu karena ia dapat berduaan dengan Yoongi sepuasnya namun sepertinya Yoongi masih tidak ingin di sentuh oleh Jimin karena mereka masih di bawah umur. Jimin jadi sebal mengingatnya.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan mengangkat kekasih mungilnya itu menuju kamar miliknya. Setelah menidurkan Yoongi di ranjangnya, Jimin segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan. Ia akan bergadang menonton TV dan menjaga Yoongi malam ini. Setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus camilan Jimin kembali ke ruang TV dan menonton drama. Perhatian Jimin tiba-tiba teralihkan ke arah sebuah kamar tidur yang pintunya terbuka setengahnya. Itu kamar Jungkook. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook. Jimin memasuki kamar Jungkook dan menutup pintunya. Kamarnya lumayan rapi. Jimin melihat ada laptop yang terbuka dengan mode sleep. Jimin menggeser kursor laptop tersebut dan nampaklah email milik Jungkook. Mungkin itu bekas Jungkook mengirim tugas pada Taehyung-ssaem. Jimin melihat ada beberapa tab dan Jimin membuka satu persatu. Ada beberapa aplikasi yang terbuka, twitter, youtube, website dan.. tunggu webite sekolah?

"untuk apa dia membuka web sekolah? Memangnya dia anggota pengurus?" Jimin melanjutkan untuk melihat semua tab di laptop Jungkook. Jimin membuka sebuah file yang diberi judul 'key' dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto guru sejarahnya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang lelaki dewasa, sepertinya di sebuah _night club._

"aku tidak menyangka Taehyung-ssaem orang yang seperti itu" Jimin menekan tombol next dan disana terpampang sebuah foto seperti tanda pengenal dan itu milik Taehyung. Profile milik Taehyung sebagai pekerja disana.

"Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar bekerja disana menjadi seorang lelaki penghibur" Jimin menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia segera mencopy foto tersebut ke sebuah flashdisk.

"Jeon Jungkook kau punya sebuah bom dan kau tidak membaginya denganku" Jimin memasukkan flashdisk tersebut ke saku celananya dan membalikkan laptop Jugkook ke keadaan semula.

•

•

To be continue…

•

•

Hiii aku bawa chapter 4 Ya ampun maafin aku gabisa bikin m scene yang eksplisit. Segitu udah bikin deg-degan. Gak bakat emang hahahaha. Anyway aku lama banget buat dapet ide ini karena tiba2 lost. Belum lagi bangtan yang released wings Ya ampun aku suka banget sama yang punya taetae hahahaha ya lah orang bias. Tapi bener deh sebagus itu acting tae dan sedih juga bagian dia di stigma T_T but apapun deh semoga nanti comeback dan lagunya bagus kkkk.

Okedeh segitu dulu chit chat gapentingnya. Makasih yg sudah sempetin untuk baca, review, dll. Semoga suka ya dan maafin kalau typo :p bye!


End file.
